


Unexpected

by Corn_King



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Arthur, M/M, Top Merlin, arthur seduces merlin, blind Merlin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corn_King/pseuds/Corn_King
Summary: 梅林只是个按摩师，但客人亚瑟想要的不止这些。
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Unexpected

梅林第一次上门服务，就是到潘德拉贡家这样的豪宅。仆人把他领到潘德拉贡先生的温室里，便离开了。梅林站在门口，礼貌地问：“潘德拉贡先生？”  
“请进。”男人的声音从前方传来。温室太大，甚至带着蒙蒙的回音。梅林试探着走了进去，温暖的湿空气立即包裹了他。  
梅林的导盲杖敲打在地砖上，发出轻轻的脆响。潘德拉贡先生叫停了他。  
原来这位客人早已伏在板床上等候了，但他发现梅林的视觉障碍之后立马坐起身，亲自走上前，引着梅林走到按摩床边。温厚的手掌主动地拉着梅林微凉的手，这时梅林才觉得从外面带进来一身的霜冻真正融化了。  
“我叫亚瑟。”当梅林将一双手掌按在客人肩上的时候，听见对方这样说。  
“梅林。”他答道。  
“梅林。”亚瑟又叫了一声，“梅林。”当中的玩味顺着梅林捋过亚瑟脊柱两旁的双手往下滑，流到不知什么神秘地方去了。  
亚瑟不等梅林提醒便擅自翻过身来，梅林交错敲打的双手从肩膀跑到了亚瑟胸前。亚瑟却不以为意，带着笑意说：“有人说过你长得很漂亮吗，梅林？”  
“虽然我看不见，但还能分得清调情和戏弄。”梅林压着对方的锁骨让他重新躺平，开始帮亚瑟的手臂舒展肌肉，却被亚瑟猝不及防抓住了手腕，攥住了就不放。  
“所以这是前者还是后者？”梅林能感觉到亚瑟抬起了上半身，因为那热情的呼吸靠的很近。亚瑟的声音似乎近在耳边：“或者说，你希望是哪一种？”  
梅林很清楚面前的人几乎全身赤裸，刚才指掌抚摸过的每一寸肉体都紧致光滑，即使看不见，梅林也知道亚瑟的比例漂亮得令天神都嫉妒。如果说梅林没有为此感到燥热，那一定是在说谎。  
“你有一双很适合亲吻的嘴唇。”亚瑟着魔一般喃喃地靠近，口吐的热气弹动着梅林的唇瓣。要不是梅林立即闪开，这不规矩的家伙肯定会得逞。  
梅林有些恼怒，他从业也有几年了，还没见过这么不规矩的客人。他冷着脸命令亚瑟躺下，这时对方竟然乖乖听了他的话。当梅林的手重新按上亚瑟的结实漂亮的胸膛时，听见亚瑟叹息着说：“你发号施令的声音真性感。”  
“闭嘴。”梅林没察觉到自己红了脸，亚瑟从鼻腔哼出轻笑。接下来的十几分钟，除了大声得几近放荡的呻吟之外，亚瑟并没有再干扰梅林手上的工作。  
梅林蘸取精油，在掌心抹匀。花的时间多少长了一点，因为客人的引诱令他不得不他迟疑。这时趴在按摩床上的亚瑟突然说话了：“这是什么香味？”  
梅林冷静地回答：“柠檬和薰衣草。”  
尽量不去注意亚瑟悠长的哼声的暗示意味，梅林将沾满精油的双手覆上了客人的颈后。手下涂上油的皮肤更加滑腻，芳香和男人薄汗的咸味渐渐混融，在温暖的大玻璃房里蒸腾，熏得梅林难以自持。双手下行到臀丘，梅林才恍然意识到亚瑟的确一丝未著，他再次蘸取精油涂在手上，心慌意乱中竟没察觉到亚瑟已然又一次翻了身，正撑起上身饶有兴致地望着他脸上的红潮。  
亚瑟眼看着梅林那双手落在自己的髋部，修长的中指只是擦过了自己的阴茎，就被火烫一般倏地收了回去。亚瑟借机发出一声毫无廉耻的吟叫，侧过身子不满地望着这个目不能视的按摩师。  
“怎么了，继续啊。”  
梅林英俊的脸庞涨得通红，也不知是羞是怒。亚瑟不以为意，拉住梅林的手，像一开始将他引进来时一样，牵着他靠近自己。  
“你是来让我放松的对吧？”亚瑟低沉的声音有香槟的颜色，像是引诱又像命令，“帮我。”说着将梅林的手覆在了自己半勃的阴茎上。  
梅林尴尬得要命。他的左手握也不是，抽也抽不开，只能留在亚瑟胯间，松松地环着那东西。沾满精油的手指时不时地触到，若有若无的触感令他痉挛。  
“帮帮我，梅林。你知道怎么做。”亚瑟引着梅林的另一只手抚上自己的脖颈、脸颊和金发，拿嘴唇去吻梅林的掌心。梅林整个人都在微微发颤，一颗心在决断面前风雨飘摇。“我不能。”梅林颤抖着声音说，手指却夹住了柔顺的金发，不舍得放开。  
“我能吻你吗？”亚瑟用梦似的语气问，“或者……你想吻我吗？我允许你吻我——”先找到对方的是亚瑟的嘴唇，用山崩海啸的欲望压倒对方的却是梅林的。压抑已久的梅林猛地含住亚瑟一双丰唇，一双舌头抵死纠缠，亚瑟在梅林强势的侵入下欣然沉沦，鼻腔喉间黏腻的哼鸣甜得叫人双腿发软。到后来梅林都觉得发泄够了，他还要扣住梅林的后脑不断索求。  
亚瑟的阴茎在梅林手里握着，因为梅林唇舌的撩拨而更加硬挺，烘热梅林的掌心，不自觉在梅林手中顶弄，直似讨好一般。亚瑟最后在梅林下唇吮了一下，发出令人脸红的响声，这才终于舍得放开梅林的唇。“给我。”亚瑟贴在梅林耳边小声说。梅林便依言将亚瑟的物事握得更紧，慢吞吞上下捋动起来。精油润滑了皮肤间的摩擦，尽管梅林自认手上动作并不卖力，亚瑟的阴茎却在他手里硬烫得越发厉害。梅林不知道是自己懵然天真的表情和情色的动作，这一纯情与放荡的对比让亚瑟情欲勃发，难以自持。  
梅林的拇指擦过马眼时，亚瑟大声呻吟道：“啊——对，梅林，就是这样……”虽然看不见眼前的美景，但是身下人沉沦情欲的吟哦已经足够令人情动。梅林的下身已经硬得发疼，但他皱眉隐忍，尽量把精神集中在伺候亚瑟身上。然而梅林除了自己，从未给任何人做过这种事，技术实在谈不上好，因而亚瑟也迟迟不能高潮。亚瑟在梅林的手臂酸疼之前就叫住了他。  
梅林以为亚瑟要用他的嘴，他犹豫了一会，终于还是在放弃了底线，在亚瑟的注视下绝望地缓缓跪下，亚瑟却阻止了他。  
亚瑟说：“帮我按摩前列腺。”  
梅林愣住了。  
梅林尽量冷静地说：“……这不在服务范围内。”  
“把手给我，我来教你。”亚瑟竟能把这话说得很坦诚。  
梅林缩回了手，甚至干脆背到背后去。“不。”  
亚瑟叹道：“梅林。照我说的做。我快没耐心了。”  
“不。对不起，潘德拉贡先生。但我不能——”  
亚瑟低沉的耳语打断了他：“你不知道，拒绝我要付出什么样的代价。”  
代价二字被潘德拉贡的上流口音吐得像是一件贵重物品，令梅林脊背窜过一阵微小的电流。梅林不知道自己应不应该害怕，他眼不见物，独身一人，又穷又没有靠山，亚瑟·潘德拉贡可以对他做任何事，甚至把他囚禁在这栋宅子也不会有人发现。这个念头让梅林觉得恐怖却又兴奋。他竖起耳朵听着亚瑟的动静，神经绷紧，害怕得要命又期待得要命。  
“我喜欢你的表情。”亚瑟已经从按摩床上下来，不去管从胯间掉下的毛巾，也不管坚硬冰凉的地砖，就这样全身赤裸着跪在了地上。他抓住梅林的腰带，梅林想要往后退却动弹不得，只能摸索着去推亚瑟的肩膀。亚瑟纹丝不动，跪在那儿仰视着他。  
“我要给你口了。”亚瑟宣布。然后扯开面前的腰带扣，隔着内裤用唇舌揉按梅林勃起的阴茎。梅林慌张地叫出声，伸手拉扯亚瑟的头发：“潘德拉贡先生，先生！停下……呃嗯、停下！”亚瑟用嘴把梅林的勃起从内裤里解放出来才肯暂停。“我说了要惩罚你。”亚瑟用一本正经的语气说。然后含住了梅林的龟头吸吮。  
梅林实在说不出任何话，除了呻吟没法发出任何声音。下体被温暖柔滑的口腔包裹，过多的快感令他慌张不已。梅林并非没有过性经历，但是这样刺激的情景令他恍如处子，羞涩到了害怕的地步。  
“放松。我希望你能享受。”亚瑟揉着他的臀，在他胯间说道。  
“我以为，哈啊……我以为你要惩罚我？”  
亚瑟轻笑，鼻息喷在梅林的大腿内侧：“感谢上帝，你的幽默感回来了。”  
亚瑟口手并用地取悦着他的按摩师，梅林两腿打抖，亚瑟让他坐在按摩床上，一面舔舐吸吮一面欣赏梅林后撑着双臂仰起头的姿态，和脸上沉沦的表情。如果梅林能看见亚瑟此刻湿润而性感的眼神，八成会立马射出来。事实上，亚瑟给他口交时发出的黏腻鼻音饥渴喉音已经让梅林濒临爆发边缘。然而亚瑟在梅林开始冲刺的前一秒停下了。  
快感的落潮令梅林郁闷。这时他已经忘记了来到这里的初衷，也忘记十几分钟前他还竭力抗拒主人的勾引。对高潮的渴望太强烈太直接，导致梅林对亚瑟不由得有些恼怒。  
亚瑟不管那被他解开的裤腰，松开按着梅林髋部的手，站了起来。“我想已经够了。”他居然敢这样说。  
梅林虽然看不见，也知道此刻的自己有多狼狈：一个高瘦的年轻按摩师，上衣齐整，裤裆大开，两眼无神，茫然无措地坐在狭窄按摩床的边沿，怒张的阴茎支棱在半空，兀自往下滴着粘稠透明的液体，那是他的客人的唾液。而把他逼到这样愚蠢又堕落的地步的那位先生，刚刚竟然对他说“够了”。  
亚瑟眼看着那双凝滞的剔透的灰蓝色眼眸被水淹没。他慌张不已，却不知道自己做错了什么。他只想趁梅林状态还好进入下一步，他以为热身已经够了，却没想到梅林似乎根本不想跟他继续。  
“我想也够了。”梅林话语里的哭腔让亚瑟心疼得要命，“这个恶作剧很没意思。我也这么觉得。嘿，我给一个瞎子准备了一场艳遇，你猜怎么着？……事实证明，这很无聊。一个瞎子，衣冠不整，在你面前被欲望折磨得狼狈不堪，想要你想得发疯……事实证明，这并不能满足你的虚荣心，潘德拉贡先生。是的，你说得对，已经够了。事实上，已经太过了。”  
梅林用手背草草蹭掉了眼泪，匆匆地拉上拉链，摸索着扣上腰带。“抱歉打扰了您的雅兴。请原谅我没法继续为您服务了。我马上就走。”  
“等等。梅林，你听我说……”亚瑟又一次拉住他的手，紧紧扣住不放开。这次梅林竟用力地拽开他的手腕，甩开了他。亚瑟还在兀自解释：“……你误会了，我从没想过侮辱你，我真的想跟你——”  
“够了！我要走了！你这狂妄自大的无耻混蛋，我不想跟你多呆一秒钟！”  
“梅林，究竟要怎么样你才肯相信我——”  
“闭嘴！”梅林身子前倾，几乎贴着亚瑟的脸吼道，“如果你不是我的客人，我会现在就把你揍成傻子！”  
“那就来啊！”亚瑟也大声喊道，“揍我。来啊，动手啊。”  
梅林没有动作。亚瑟换上一副讥嘲的语调：“你在等什么？‘如果我不是你的客人’，我是你的客人又怎样？你根本不敢，梅林，别虚张声势了。不管什么人侮辱你，你都不敢反抗……”话音未落，梅林一拳击中了亚瑟的鼻子。很重的一拳，不过因为看不见的关系，有些偏差，没能打断亚瑟的鼻梁。  
亚瑟捂着鼻子，大笑了两声：“就这点本事吗？你这无能的……”梅林能听声辩位，这次挥拳更准，却被亚瑟机敏地擒拿压制。  
“这一拳不错。”亚瑟带着笑意道，“没想到瞎子也能打得这么准。”  
梅林咬紧牙关死命挣脱，身子还没站稳，手上又一拳挥了出去，却被亚瑟借力按倒在那张按摩床上。  
“放开我！”  
这男人的一身肌肉不是摆设，梅林自认力气也不小，在他手下奋力挣扎，竟始终无法挣脱。亚瑟不仅不放开梅林，还压在他背上。依然硬挺的阴茎戳着梅林的臀。  
“我会放开你，你可以做任何你想做的事。别管我是不是客人——反正你都已经得罪我了。也别管你的眼睛——我根本不在乎那个。自尊心、责任感、社会形象，在我面前你用不着那些。我只问你：你刚才是不是说过……想要我想得发疯？”亚瑟缠绵的吻落在梅林耳后，摸到梅林坚挺的勃起时狡猾地轻笑。梅林羞恼地挣动，亚瑟竟真的放开了他。两人的身体还贴在一处，亚瑟温热的身体一丝不挂，他们的皮肤隔着一层衣服互相爱抚。梅林已经没法否认他想要亚瑟，事实上，从一开始，梅林就想在这张床上要了他，一寸寸侵略他光滑温暖的皮肤，不留余地地狠狠操入，让他为自己呻吟为自己高潮，让他染上自己的味道气息甚至颜色。梅林从没像这一刻这么渴望看见，他想看到亚瑟被自己占有的样子。  
梅林把亚瑟按倒在按摩台上，压在他身上用力地吻他。梅林比想象的重，而亚瑟欣然接受了压在身上的重量。梅林啃噬亚瑟线条漂亮的侧颈，发狠似的，牙齿刺穿了皮肤；而下面两个人的勃起始终贴在一起，狂野地磨蹭着。快感和痛感交缠，亚瑟不由自主地呻吟着索求更多。  
眼睛看不见，梅林就用触感来认识亚瑟的身体。手指、嘴唇和舌头，像心血来潮的旅行家似的，毫无章法地四处探索。手掌抚摸亚瑟的脸颊，翻越过眉峰；舌头尝过他折起的小臂，又缠上柔软的金发；吻顺着脊柱而下，在更私密的地方留连不去。  
梅林没能看见，当他把那瓶精油涂上手指时，亚瑟的脸红得不像话。早在精油按摩的时候，亚瑟就在想象梅林用这瓶东西为他扩张了。按摩师的手指修长灵巧，而亚瑟的身体太乐意为他打开。梅林毫不费力地找到了那个地方，指腹缓缓地前后摩擦，缓慢攀升的快感不足以喂饱饥渴的亚瑟。他摆动着身子在梅林的手指上浅浅地操着自己，难耐的呻吟是在催促对方。  
三根手指在亚瑟的身体里旋转、开拓，还不够，亚瑟又加了一根自己的。这时候梅林忙着在亚瑟胸脯上打记号，贪得无厌地吮吻粉色的乳头，故意让牙齿在更敏感的一颗上肆虐。亚瑟舒服得发抖，这时梅林也得意地轻笑起来。  
“进来。”亚瑟羞恼地说，“快点。”   
“别命令我，潘德拉贡。”梅林低声说，“我想操你的时候自然会进去。”  
正说着，梅林在亚瑟后穴游荡的手指在前列腺恶意地划过，引得亚瑟一声呜咽。  
“这是前列腺按摩，尊贵的客人。”梅林坏笑着连续按压那一点，亚瑟的身体一下子发烫起来，内里更加柔软湿滑，叫梅林也硬得发疼。  
“梅林……”亚瑟颤抖着唤他的名字，大腿夹紧梅林的腰，“我要到了。”  
按摩师经验丰富的手指循着客人身体追逐快感的规律，不断碾磨、刺激，一次次堆积快感。梅林一只手操着亚瑟后面，另一只手去撸动前面，终于将亚瑟送上巅峰。高潮时亚瑟痛快得几乎哭出来。  
梅林撤出手指，去触摸亚瑟沾满精液的腹部，把白色粘稠抹得到处都是。  
“你身上也有。”亚瑟的手抚上了梅林的皮肤，抹下几滴粘滑微凉的液体。梅林顺势拉起他的手指送进嘴里。他带着无知无觉的眼神舔食这种东西的模样，真是该死的堕落惑人。梅林仿佛能读心似的，朝亚瑟露出一个更加勾引的笑容。他说：“现在我要操你了。”  
扣着亚瑟的腰，把自己的阳物送了进去。接着就是狂风暴雨般地捣弄。梅林已经忍得够久了，况且亚瑟紧致湿软的后穴几乎是吸着他，主动邀请他进得更深。他让亚瑟反过来跪爬的时候，甚至担心这张按摩床会不会被他们做坏。很快梅林就顾不上这些了。阴茎上的极致快感让他无法思考，更何况亚瑟配合他的节奏，不断往后撞击着迎合他。更别提两个人情难自抑的呻吟声，混在一起难分难舍，色情得要命。  
梅林从背后搂着亚瑟，想在亚瑟的身体里留得久一点。当亚瑟叫着他的名字索要更多，梅林觉得自己才算没白活过。但是高潮不可避免地渐渐近了，梅林不断喊着亚瑟的名字，在顶峰的那一瞬，竟然流出了眼泪。要不是亚瑟替他擦拭，他自己都没察觉。  
释放之后，梅林还不管不顾地搂着亚瑟不肯放开。亚瑟哄着他带他去房间第二轮，他才松开手臂，但是要紧紧拉着亚瑟的手。之后他们一直做到很累很倦了，差点睁着眼睛就睡着了，才肯罢休。  
第二天梅林醒来时，直觉有人在旁边看着他。亚瑟一直盯到梅林脸红，才说：“早安，宝贝。”  
“闭嘴。”梅林用被子盖住头。  
“我替你在店里请了假。”亚瑟故意漫不经心地说，“我想以后这样的情况会常有吧，鉴于我已经是你的男朋友了。”  
“男朋友？你在开什么玩笑！”  
“为什么不行？我是上帝送给你的礼物，为了补偿你这个盲了眼睛的漂亮小处男。”  
梅林循着声音推了亚瑟一把：“我不是处男！”  
“至少现在不是了。”亚瑟又被推了一把，傻笑了半天。  
梅林严肃地说：“我才跟你认识了一天，没法做你的男朋友。”  
亚瑟俏皮地皱起眉，歪着头，说：“嗯，有些事情现在是时候告诉你了。比如说，我是你们按摩店的常客，最近一年每周都去。你给我服务很多次了，虽然你认不出我，我可认得你。再比如，你租的那间房子的业主是我，客厅那个报时古董钟原来放在我家书房，木家具角上的保护套是我亲手贴上的。还有……为了让你们按摩店接上门服务的生意，不久前我把它买下来了。”  
“……没想到你早有预谋。”  
“哼。我也没想到你这么难追。”  
“你应该知道，跟视障人士一起生活是很不容易的，这跟一夜情完全是两码事。”  
“跟一个潘德拉贡在一起生活更不容易，你也给我做好准备。”  
“我尽力而为。”  
梅林摸到亚瑟的脸，凑上去给了他一个吻。

2020年1月14日


End file.
